Persona 4 Portable
by TeddieWuv
Summary: A female's perspective of the entire game with new events and different endings which will be featured in separate fanfictions . General storyline is still intact.
1. Chapter 1: A Room of Blue Velvet

Where was I...? I felt the warmth of something underneath my body-a blue velvet chair. A female to the right of a man with a large nose looked upwards. It seemed as if she'd sensed my presence. She had curly hair that flowed down to her shoulders, and golden eyes. Everything seemed to have a blue aura around it, and I felt and heard wheels turning on gravel, the vehicle slightly bouncing as it reached an obstacle. The man with a large nose opened his eyes to reveal that they were bulged and bloodshot, making me jump slightly in my comfortable chair.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." he muttered, his face buried in his gloved hands. "Ah...it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..." he began to chuckle. "My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...it is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter...it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then...why don't you introduce yourself...?" he asked with an eerie grin. I still didn't quite understand, yet this place seemed...familiar, so I obeyed his command.

"M-my name is...Lorelei Narukami." I told him, unsure of whether or not I was dreaming.

"Hm...I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" My future...? A deck of cards suddenly appeared on the velvet table in front of him, as if by magic. My eyes widened in shock and curiosity. This must be a dream, I told myself, but I still wasn't satisfied with that. It seemed so...real. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked. I believe in genuine fortune telling, ones that tell the truth and don't ask for a fee...just as this man was doing, so I nodded. He grinned, and spread the cards with a whisk of his hand. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." he chuckled before continuing.

"Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor flipped the first card. "Hm...the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Catastrophe? My parents had mentioned me moving to Inaba for a year...was that where it would take place? "The card indicating the future beyond that is...the Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'...very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination," Inaba? "and a great mystery will be forced upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny...if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." My...future? Forever lost? I'd better solve that mystery, whatever it is! "My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." So, Igor and this woman would help me? Wait, who was that woman anyway? He swiped away the cards and continued. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

Margaret turned towards me, saying her first words since I'd entered. "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

April 11th, 2011

I trudged to the train station, my luggage unbearable to carry. My parents had only recently announced their travel to-where was it, Atlanta? I didn't really care, I focused on mustering all my strength to carry everything I owned onboard. Finally reaching my seat, exhausted, I sight and began to reminisce. My teacher, announcing to all of the students I'd come to know and love that I was to leave. This wasn't the first time this had happened; my parents were always quite busy with their work. Still, the students groaned in disappointment, crushing my heart further. I didn't want to leave, even if I would only be gone for a year.

I tucked my jet black hair behind my ears, adjusting my seat and finally beginning to relax. I would be staying with my uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, and his daughter, Nanako Dojima. Ryotaro Dojima is my mother's younger brother. I was an only child, and slightly jealous of the companion and sibling that my mother had growing up. All my life, I'd felt alone...abandoned by my own parents. And maybe...that was how I'd liked it. I'd grown accustomed to it. I was about to fall asleep, but Yasoinaba, my destination, was only a mere two stops away.

How I'd become so feeble, I had no idea, but I made my way over to the cafe car. 5,000 yen...all the money my parent's had given me. I could easily afford the 800 yen cup of coffee, my favorite drink aside from orange juice. I needed the energy boost it would give me. "Thank you, sir." I muttered sweetly to the attendant there. I drank my coffee black-hot and bitter, just as my life so far had been.

Before I knew it, the train made its stop in Yasoinaba. I dragged my luggage with me, looking for my uncle and cousin. Soon, two silhouettes rushed my way. "Hey, you're Lorelei, right?" he asked. I recognized him from my mother's photo of her family. He had short, dark brown hair and a bit of facial hair, but had a friendly smile. "Lorelei Narukami?"

"Y-yeah." I nodded with a slight bow. "Please, just call me Laura."

"Ah, I see. I knew I recognized you. Hah, you're prettier than in your photo." he chuckled. Was that meant to be a compliment? "You look just like your mother at that age. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. Let's see...I'm your mother's younger brother, and that about sums it up. And this is your cousin, Nanako. C'mon, introduce yourself to your cousin."

"Hello..." the young girl beside him murmured softly. She was adorable, her short hair tied in pigtails with pink ribbons that glided with the wind, along with her multicolored dress.

"What're you so shy for?" Dojima chuckled, and Nanako slapped him from behind on his leg, the highest place she could reach. "Ow, haha!"

"I-it's very nice to meet you." I muttered, becoming as shy as Nanako. I'd almost never seen my uncle or cousin before.

"No need to be so formal. C'mon, I'll help you with that." he gestured towards my various luggage.

"Th-that's okay, I can do it." I protested, making my way to their vehicle and setting my precious items down in the trunk.

"Wow, you're independent..." Dojima muttered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "although, that is to be expected with how many travels your parents go on...it's pretty rough, being a kid." he sighed as if reminiscing.

"It's perfectly fine, Uncle Dojima." I murmured sheepishly. I hated how damn shy I was around others-at this rate, I figured I'd never make any new friends. Maybe that actually wasn't so bad...then, I wouldn't have to leave them.

"H-hey, just call me Dojima. Your parents sure raised you perfectly." he said with a grin.

"Th-thank you..." I blushed, compliments sounding unusual to me. "Is it alright if I sit up front?" If I ever went on a trip with my parents, that was where I sat.

"Oh, sure. You are sixteen, right? I guess that means you'll be getting your driver's license soon, right?"

"Actually, I already have a motorcycle license...my parents have approved of one, after all...it's cheaper than a car. All I need is a motorcycle." I admitted.

"Really? Do you have the equipment, at least?"

"Yes, Un-Dojima." I stopped myself from saying uncle, remembering what Dojima had requested me to call him.

"That's...that's great." Why the hesitation...? "Well, maybe if you earn good grades, I'll buy you one." he bribed with an impish grin.

"Th-that's fine...I'll get one myself." I assured. For the rest of the ride, there was a bit of an awkward silence until we reached a gas station and Nanako announced that she had to go to the bathroom. Right as we stopped, an attendant rushed up towards us.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" the gas station attendant announced.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked, and Nanako proceeded to nod.

"It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." he (or she?) chuckled, giving Nanako directions.

"I know...geez..." Nanako muttered in annoyance. With that, she hurried to her left.

"Are you taking a trip?" the attendant asked in curiosity.

"No, we just went to pick her up. She just moved here from the big city." Dojima gestured towards me, explaining to him (or her. I wasn't quite sure.) our situation.

"The city, huh?"

"Y-yes..." I confirmed, slightly nodding.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine." demanded Dojima.

"Right away, sir!"

"Good time as any for a smoke..." muttered Dojima, heading off to the right, leaving me all alone again.

"Are you in high school?" he (or she) asked as I slowly nodded. Why was the attendant so interested in me...? "Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast." Perfect. "You'll either be hanging out with your friends," if I even make any, "or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." Didn't this person have work to do themself? "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." the attendant held out their hand, which I nervously took and shook. As soon as I did, I felt a bit...queasy, and my insides began to churn. Nanako returned right after, and the attendant returned to his work.

Nanako began to stare in curiosity, noticing that I felt a bit...off. Everything flashed, and I became slightly dizzy. "Are you okay? Did you get carsick?"

"I-I guess. I'm fine, Nanako, really." I lied.

"You don't look so good..." I remained silent, realizing that I wouldn't be able to lie. Could it be exhaustion from the length of this trip? This feeling...it didn't feel like I was sick...but it also didn't feel like I was healthy. What was this? Ignoring it, Nanako and I piled into the van, waiting for my uncle to return. He did, eventually, and it was silent as we drove to their home. My uncle lead us into the house, a big one compared to my old home. For the next year, this place would be my home...I took the sight of the large building before me and entered.

I lived in an apartment back in the city, and I had never been in an actual house as large as this one, other than that rare occasion where I slept over at a friend's house. Back inside, we opened our cans of various beverages. Food was set out previously for us, trays of side dishes. I briefly wondered why, but before I could even ask, my uncle began to speak. "All right, let's have a toast." We raised our glasses simultaneously as I blushed, knowing my family and I had never had dinner together. It felt somewhat...awkward as I raised my can of orange juice and sipped it. "So...your mom and dad are busy as always...they're working overseas, was it?"

"Y-yes. I-I don't exactly remember where they're traveling to, though..."

"You're not the only one." he said with an amiable smile. "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents...it's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So as long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"D-Dojima...thank you so much for your kindness. I know you didn't have to let me stay, but I'm glad you did." We'd never even met before this, so I really appreciated his letting a 'stranger' into his home.

"Ah, like I said, Laura, no need to be so formal." he chuckled, "Look, you're making Nanako all tense." With that, Nanako glared at him, blushing. "Well, anyway...let's eat." We all moved our forks towards the food in front of us, until the sound of a ringing cell phone reverberated into our eardrums. "Ugh...who's calling at this hour?" he took the phone from out of his jeans pocket, standing up and answering the call. Curious, I continued to watch, distracted from eating. "Dojima speaking...yeah? I see...so where is it?...All right, I'm on my way." With that, he turned towards us. "Sorry, but I've got to go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help Laura out, okay?"

"...Okay." my young cousin said with a sigh.

"Nanako, it's raining! What did you do with the laundry!" Nanako did the laundry? I could relate to her struggle...I felt a sense of empathy for my young cousin.

"I already brought it in!" she proclaimed.

"All right. Well, I'm off."

"Bye!" Nanako and I responded. I was still a bit curious about that phone call. Was it something to do with his job? What did he work as, anyway? Nanako, remaining silent, turned on the TV.

"-for this week. Next, let's take an hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

"...Let's eat." Nanako said, breaking the silence as I stared into the screen. So, I'm alone with Nanako...maybe she can tell me what Dojima works as, or if she had any clue what that phone call was about.

"N-Nanako, what does your dad do?" I asked as she began to eat.

"He...investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." That made sense...maybe there was a dead body. That's freaky...who would kill in such a small town? Just then, a cheery chime emerged from the speakers of the television.

"And now for the local news. City council secretary, Taro Namatame, is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation, Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages." Misuzu Hiiragi? That name sounded familiar. I think I'd listened to some of her music before, or something. "In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances." That's kind of mean, but I could understand. Otherwise, they'd have a law suit or something on their hands. "Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

"...This is boring." protested Nanako. She changed the channel, which was on a commercial break.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products. Every day's great at your Junes!" Junes...? What was that? It sounded like some kind of store. I really liked that jingle, though...I found it to be catchy.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang while moving her hand to the beat. I hadn't seen her so happy before, but she was so cute when she was happy. "A-aren't you going to eat?" she asked, blushing, realizing I'd heard her. We dug in, and then it was time to go to sleep. A new town...what would await me at school tomorrow? I could only wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: A New School

April 12, 2012

The soft voice of my younger cousin reverberated throughout the silent house. "Breakfast's ready!" she called, waking me from my strange nightmare. It felt as if I'd had a terrible dream, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was about. I descended from the top of the staircase, seeing that Nanako had made breakfast. "Good morning!" Nanako greeted. "Let's eat..." set out on the table was buttered toast, and I couldn't help but wonder where Dojima was.

"Good morning, Nanako...where's your dad? Did you make this yourself?"

"Dad's at work...he won't be back until later tonight." I couldn't help feeling empathetic for my adorable cousin-only in first grade and having to make breakfast...a lot like me in my childhood. "I make breakfast because Dad doesn't know how to. I only know how to make eggs and toast..."

"You know, Nanako, I could make our meals." I offered, knowing that I would relieve some pressure from her chores and that I was a somewhat good chef.

"Really? I-I can do it by myself..."

"No, I insist." I said with a warm smile.

"Well...okay." she said, beginning to smile, too. "You know how to cook?"

"I've cooked the meals in my house since I was your age. I'd be glad to help you out!"

"Th-thanks..." Breakfast remained silent until we finished and I realized that I had NO IDEA how to get to my new school. "Oh, yeah...about your school...mine is on the way, so why don't we go together?"

"Sounds great, Nanako." I said, relieved. "Thank you." Noticing it was raining, Nanako found umbrellas for us (although, personally, I would've been fine walking in the rain without one) and we took off. Mine was a light pink one, my favorite color. Nanako had a special umbrella designed with who I would learn was her favorite anime character slash idol on top of it.

Nanako paused at a place called the Samegawa flood plain, pointing directly in front of us. "You keep going straight from here. My school's this way...bye!" she waved and took off as I waved back. I continued onward, hoping that people wouldn't notice me. Soon, I'd reached the school zone and was in front of my new school. One student in particular stood out to me, and was riding his bike...unfortunately, it would appear that he wasn't too skilled at doing so.

"Whoaaaa...!" he screamed as he crashed his bike into a telephone pole. I couldn't help the kindness in me, I rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Are you okay!" I asked desperately, hoping he was okay.

"Thanks...uh...I don't think so..." he admitted. I walked him inside of the building and searched for a clinic, until I remembered that I was new. I didn't see a nurse's office anywhere. I blushed, hoping to bullshit my way through this dilemma, but I wasn't too good at doing so. "Something wrong...?"

"Well...I can't find the clinic..." I said, my face turning a bit pink.

"Clinic? It's okay...I can make it to class..." he protested, stumbling as he said so.

"No, let me help you..." I pleaded, knowing he'd have trouble. "What class are you in?"

"I don't know...I haven't looked at the classroom assignments." Classroom assignments...what was his name?

"What's your name?"

"Yosuke...Yosuke Hanamura." I inspected the various sheets of paper, finding his name and slightly smiling. I dragged him into his classroom, which was pretty much abandoned, where he made it to his seat and practically collapsed. Hoping he would be okay, I bullshitted my way to finding the Faculty Office. They brought me to my new classroom, and my homeroom teacher dragged me in by the arm, to my dismay and discomfort.

"Alright, shut your traps!" he commanded. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just because it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons." How did me being a new student turn into flirting? "Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow! Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." Wasting his time...? I felt tears burning in my eyes. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And she's just as much of a loser as she was there, so don't even get any ideas about flirting with her. Tell them your name, kid, and make it quick." I felt tears burning under my eyelids. Most of what he'd said had actually been true in my eyes.

"Lorelei...Lorelei Narukami. Please, just call me Laura..." I blinked away the tears and slightly bowed. At this point, you might be wondering why I like to be called Laura. The name Lorelei...to me, it's just a gothic name. Goths like to believe they have no purpose, but I never want to feel that way. Laura is a bright and happy name, the opposite of Lorelei.

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You'd better not even think of forcing your disgusting city habits on these students, let alone getting involved with the boys here! But what do I know...it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places..." Mr. Morooka continued to lecture me, along with the rest of the class as I stood there, feeling quite hollow.

Suddenly, a short haired girl in a green jacket raised her hand. "Excuse me! Is it okay if Laura sits here?" somebody actually wanted to sit next to me after all Mr. Morooka had said?

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Hear that? Your seat's over there. So hurry up and sit down already!" I nodded solemnly, sitting next to the girl and sulking.

"He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class...well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year." the girl next to me whispered. I heard kids beginning to talk about me as I sulked a bit more.

"Sucks to be Laura, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here..."

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." S-suspension...? "Then again, we're all in the same boat..."

"Shut your traps! I'm taking role, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" Mr. Morooka spent the entire class period lecturing us on all sorts of subjects, until school was finally over. "That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow." Students began to disperse, and the student behind me tapped me on my shoulder. Gasping, surprised by the sudden movement, I turned around and finally noticed that the student behind me was actually Yosuke from this morning.

"Oh, you're Yosuke, right?" I realized, wondering how I didn't notice before.

"You remember me? I knew I recognized you when King Moron dragged you in here. Don't be intimidated by him, the guy's a total asshole." he smiled, making me feel safer and more secure in my new environment. "I'm new here, too. From the city."

"Same here...I-I've never even done any of the things he talked about during my 'introduction...'"

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you." he said with a wink. "Thanks for...this morning."

"Nice to meet you, too. Trust me, it was no problem at all...I can't leave someone alone when they've been hurt..." I elaborated with a slight blush. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Now I understand why you couldn't find the nurse today." I began to blush a bit more, looking away as an announcement began.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." a chime ended the sudden announcement as I panicked. Not allowed to leave school...? Why not? What happened?

"Hmph. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." Mr. Morooka walked out, to the Faculty Office, I presume.

"...I wonder what that's about." Yosuke muttered as I began to overhear the students' panicked conversations when sirens emitted from close by.

"Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Freaking fog..."

"Yeah, like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear? I heard that the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer." Announcer...? Did he mean Mayumi Yamano?

"Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard that some guys spotted her at the shopping district."

"Actually, I heard that she's staying at the Amagi Inn. You know, the one Yukiko's family owns."

"Are you serious!" the student walked over to a silent girl dressed in red with long, black hair. "H-hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something...? Is it true that that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things..." she mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess not..." With that, the boy rushed back to his friends. The girl who sat next to me got up and started talking to whom I believed to be Yukiko.

Sighing, she muttered, "Sheesh, how much longer is this going to take?"

"There's no telling." Yukiko said with a slight smile.

"I should've left before the announcement came on...by the way, did you try what I told you the other day? You know, that thing about rainy nights..." What thing?

"Oh...no, not yet. Sorry."

"Ah, that's okay. Well...it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soul mate is Yamano, the announcer!'" Soul mate? Mayumi Yamano? I didn't know why, but I figured this would become important sooner or later.

"I hope everything will be okay..." I muttered to Yosuke, beginning to worry.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." he assured with a smile.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident within the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home." the announcer repeated these instructions again, and I really began to worry now. What had happened? What was this incident? And how was I supposed to contact anyone when Nanako was at school, and Dojima investigating? I really hoped that they were okay...after all, I'd heard police sirens...

"'Incident!'"

"What, something actually happened?"

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" Didn't they hear the instructions? A bit later, Yosuke had bid farewell to me, and I was about to leave, myself, until the two girls from before walked over to me.

"Hey, Laura, are you going home by yourself?" asked the girl who sat next to me.

"Y-yes, why?"

"Well, why don't you come with us?" she offered. "Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

"Yeah...you probably already know my name, due to that...introduction...from Mr. Morooka..." I sighed, looking away. "Um, anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Ugh, don't mind King Moron. He's an asshole."

"That's what I've been told."

"Well, it's true! Oh, this is Yukiko Amagi." I figured that was her name.

"Oh, nice to meet you...I'm sorry that this is so sudden..."

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I've got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

"Okay, I guess I have nothing better to do." I accepted their invitation, even though I wasn't even trying to look for friends. That's when Yosuke came back.

"Uh...um...Miss Satonaka...?" he was looking a bit bleak and panicked, noticing me. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see...and...I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please, just have mercy until my next paycheck!" he handed the object he was holding, a DVD case to Chie. "See you, thanks!" with that, he panicked and ran away.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD?" she attacked him as I gasped.

"Argh!" Yosuke screamed in pain.

"Y-Yosuke!" I cried, rushing to his side.

"What the! I can't believe this! It is completely cracked...my 'Trial of the Dragon!'"

"I think mine's cracked, too...c-critical hit to the nads..."

"A-are you alright?" Yukiko and I asked together towards the pained boy.

"Oh, Yukiko-san...Laura...are you worried about me...?"

"He's fine, guys. Let's ditch him and go home." she said with hostility. Chie and Yukiko walked away, but I stayed for a moment.

"Of course I'm concerned! Will you be okay?"

"Laura, what're you doing?" Chie called from the hallway.

"I-I'll be fine...just, go with Chie...don't worry about me..."

"If you say so..." I said, concerned still, taking off with Yukiko and Chie after saying goodbye. As we exit the school, a mysterious boy walked straight up to us from the school gates.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?"

"What...? Wh-who are you?"


End file.
